


Peach

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [11]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เหมือนพีช
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 2





	Peach

เหมือนพีช

เส้นผมสีชมพูค่อนไปทางส้มเล็กน้อยกับแก้มเรื่อแดงด้วยความขวยเขินหลังเดินมาอวดสีผมใหม่ที่สนใจอยากทำมานานทำให้จองยุนโฮดูเหมือนลูกพีชสุกสดใหม่ ฮงจุงออกความเห็นไปแบบนั้นเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเอ่ยถาม แล้วหลังมองหน้านิ่ง ๆ พักหนึ่งเขาก็เอื้อมมือขึ้นไปลูบแก้มใสของคนตัวสูง ใช้ปลายนิ้วโป้งและนิ้วชี้บีบแก้มนุ่มนิ่มนั่นด้วยความมันเขี้ยว ยุนโฮหยีตา ยกมือกุมหน้าร้องโอดโอยเกินจริง แต่แทนที่จะอยากปล่อยมือมาปลอบใจก็ชวนให้รู้สึกอยากบีบแรงขึ้นมากกว่า และนั่นก็คือสิ่งที่ฮงจุงทำ

"ถ้าผมเป็นพีชพี่ก็ต้องจับเบา ๆ สิ! เดี๋ยวช้ำหมดเลยนะ!"

ยุนโฮงอแงก่อนคว่ำปากหลังเขายอมปล่อยมือในที่สุด ฮงจุงกลอกตา แกล้งเมินเด็กเจ้าบทบาทด้วยการหันหน้าหนีไปอีกทาง พยายามวางท่านิ่งเฉย ทำเป็นไม่รับรู้เสียงโวยวายยาวเป็นพรวนที่ไล่ตามมาแม้จะได้ยินชัดเจนทุกคำและการกลั้นยิ้มเอาไว้จะยากแสนยากก็ตาม

แต่จะว่าไป พูดถึงรอยช้ำแล้ว ถ้างับเข้าไปกินให้หมดเกลี้ยงในคำเดียวเรื่องนั้นก็ไม่มีปัญหาหรอกเนอะ?

—


End file.
